Snapshots
by YNK
Summary: Snapshots of Haruka and Michiru. Entries from SM Monthly Fanfiction Challenge at Livejournal, February 2007: OTP. Silliness abound
1. insert bad word here

SM Monthly submission

February 2007: OTP

Theme: Curse (Day 4)

"Must you always curse like that?" Michiru asked, though her tone was more scolding than questioning. She peered up from her book at Haruka, who was still jumping around from having stepped on yet another rock hidden in the sand.

Haruka sent the rock skipping into the ocean and joined Michiru on the beach blanket. "It's a way to relieve my frustration," she answered diplomatically, peeking over Michiru's shoulder to see what she was reading.

The aqua-haired woman shook her head, shifting so Haruka would stop reading over her shoulder. "There are other ways to relieve frustration and certainly different words you could use." She felt like this was a conversation she should be having with their daughter, though the chances of Hotaru using such words were highly unlikely.

"But none of them have the same feeling," Haruka countered. "'Fuck' has such a unique sound." She grinned, having seen Michiru twitch at the word. "Plus, it's fun to say."

Michiru sighed, returning to her book. Haruka rolled over on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows so that she could look at Michiru. "You should try it," she suggested eagerly.

"No," came the even reply.

"Aw, come on - just once!"

Ocean-blue glanced up at her darkly. "No."

"Just once!" Haruka nudged Michiru as she spoke. "Just once and then I'll leave you alone. It's very simple to say. Fuck. One syllable. Come on, say it with – FUCK!!!"

Suddenly Haruka was jumping around the blanket, trying desperately to dislodge the ice that had somehow gotten into her bathing suit.

Michiru affected not to notice, though faint tendrils of steam lifted from her cool hand in contrast to the warm air as she simply turned another page of her book. "Like I said, there are other ways to relieve frustration..."


	2. brilliant

SM Monthly submission

February 2007: OTP

Theme: Brilliant (Day 5)

"Brilliant," Haruka intoned evenly, her words marked by the squished 'slap' of her arms falling to her sides. "Just brilliant."

A sigh answered her. "Don't start." Michiru's young teenage figure, though covered very liberally in mud, still managed to project an imperious command.

Haruka just shook her head, pieces of the muck sliding down unto her shoulders. They made slow progress, walking through the mud, each step marked with a sick 'slurping' sound that seemed to weigh them down even more.

"This is all your fault."

Emerald eyes peered at her incredulously from under mud crusted lashes. "What?! You were the one who suggested we venture out here in the first place!"

"You were the one who lost control of the hovercraft!" Michiru argued back.

"You were distracting me!!"

"Just how was I distracting you, hm?" the smaller girl asked, hands on her hips, a motion Haruka recognized as when Michiru was clearly irritated.

But that was hardly the reason why the blonde's mouth clicked shut; oh no, she wasn't about to reveal how the Michiru's breath in her ear had prevented her from barely missing the tree and tossing them both from the vehicle.

"See! It is your fault," Michiru finalized, taking the other girl's silence as acquiescence to the blame. She made her way forward several steps before a heavy 'splat' at her back made her stagger. Michiru whirled, anger sparking in her ocean-blue eyes. "Haruka! I'm - "

Her words were cut off but a massive mud ball that splattered across her face.

Haruka grinned triumphantly. "Now that was definitely my fault."


	3. messages

SM Monthly submission

February 2007: OTP

Theme: Clandestine (Day 6)

The class was very boring, but up-bringing and sheer tenacity allowed Michiru to at least pretend to be paying attention. It wasn't that she didn't like the class – she thought History was rather engaging – it was just that the substitute was reading directly from the textbook and, to make things worse, he had a severely monotone voice that had already put half of the class to sleep.

A faint vibrating in her pocket startled her. 'I guess I forgot to put it away,' she thought, reaching inside her pocket and finding her cell phone. She discreetly took it out to turn it off, but noticed that she had received a text message. She blinked at the sender.

- New text message from Tenou Haruka. -

Curious, she pressed 'open.'

- You think he's wearing a toupee? -

Michiru gave a surprised laugh, immediately covering her mouth and looking up. The substitute was still droning on and none of the students had noticed. Feeling mischievous, she hid her hand behind her desk typed out a reply.

- It looks like he made it himself. Perhaps out of his bathroom rug? -

A moment later, she heard Haruka snort from the back of the classroom. Her phone vibrated again.

- Either that or he skinned a cat. -

Michiru glanced back at the blonde, an eyebrow raised at the response. Haruka just grinned. Michiru shook her head as she typed out a short reply.

- A cat? -

She hit 'send.' A second later:

- Yeah. I mean, it kinda looks like Luna's fur, you know? -

Michiru peered at the hair in question. The coloring was very dark, with a sheen very much like Luna's own prided coat. Her phone vibrated again.

- Oh god. Maybe it is Luna's fur! -

A splutter of laughter managed to escape Michiru's mouth. A girl next to her sent her a suspicious glance, but looked away when Michiru returned the look. Another message.

- Naughty, naughty. Kaioh Michiru, not paying attention in class. -

A smirk crossed Michiru's lips.

- You have such a cute definition of 'naughty.' -

She heard Haruka cough a moment later.

- Oh? What kinds of things would you define as naughty? -

The bell rang and Michiru stood up with the other students, hitting send as she gathered her things.

- I'll tell you later, when we're alone. -


	4. sweetiepie?

SM Monthly submission

February 2007: OTP

Theme: Sugar (Day 9)

"Cupcake?"

"No."

"Honey?"

"Maybe ..."

"Sugar?"

"I don't think so."

"Salt?"

The girls stared incredulously at Makoto, who shrugged. "We had sugar, so why not salt?"

Minako rolled her eyes. "Haruka and Michiru would definitely not call each other 'sugar' or 'salt' or 'pepper'," she added, having seen Makoto open her mouth again.

Ami sighed. "Can't we study properly for just one hour? Please?"

"But, this helps with studying!" Usagi exclaimed, her elbows on her forgotten textbook. "We're practicing deductive reasoning!"

Rei blinked and turned swiftly to Makoto. "Pinch me. Now."

Makoto stared at her. "Why?"

"Usagi just used 'deductive reasoning' in a sentence."

"Hey!!"

Minako frowned. "I don't get it. We didn't say anything about ducks."

A collective sigh. "Never mind."

"What about 'muffin'?" Usagi asked.

Rei snorted. Usagi glared at the girl from across the table. "I haven't heard you come up with anything."

"Sweetie."

"Yeah right!"

"I know! Shnookums!"

Even Ami chuckled at that. "Oh yes," Rei laughed, "I can see Haruka rolling up in her convertible beside Michiru and saying, 'Hey shnookums, need a lift?'" deepening her voice in a fallible impression that bordered more towards Elvis than Haruka.

Their laughter was cut short by the sudden opening of the door, aptly revealing Haruka and Michiru's forms. "So, ah, about that … recipe," Rei began awkwardly into the silence, nudging Makoto to take up the conversation.

"Oh, um, right," Makoto continued ingeniously, "It needs more salt?"

---

Haruka chuckled as they exited the temple, hearing a sigh of relief loudly expelled from the inner room. "They could have just asked us," she said, wrapping an arm around Michiru as they walked down the steps.

"But where's the fun in that?" Michiru replied with a smile, having been amused by the list that the girls had compiled. "Besides, I think 'shnookums' has a nice ring to it …"

Haruka squawked. "What?!?!"

Michiru laughed softly. "Just kidding, love, just kidding."


End file.
